


I Spill Milk Everywhere, Daddy Always Pulls My Hair

by NoSirNotMeNotEver



Category: Original Work
Genre: (Referenced but not graphic), Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bub Kink, Drugged Sex, Enemas, Extremely Underage Sex, M/M, Medical Kink, Not here but I made that tag and I felt like I had to add it here, Older man/young boy, Statutory Rape/Non-Con, Writing on Skin, eh, is that a kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSirNotMeNotEver/pseuds/NoSirNotMeNotEver
Summary: His interest in his son had been innocent, really! Until it wasn't.Hans didn't know how it started, but the next thing he knew, he couldn't help but touch the boy.He blamed the fact that he was a doctor for his curiosity, but he knew that deep down, he had to be some sort of monster.Because he couldn't help but imagine his hand nestled in tiny Zen's little hole, right between his tiny cheeks every waking moment.He was a monster indeed.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	I Spill Milk Everywhere, Daddy Always Pulls My Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuri Sweet Candy (LeviDukeOfthenight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviDukeOfthenight/gifts).



> Please check the tags before you read :)

Zen's eyes fluttered open, and with a start, he realized that he was back in Sir's room. 

And not Daddy's room; Sir's office, where Daddy's gentle touches on his little cock turned into brutal hands that pried open his little hole.  
It was enough to make him whimper.

He wasn't scared, but he was very sleepy and...off. 

That meant that Sir had given him the good stuff, that he had been a very good boy, that Sir was going to open him up again. 

That, or he had been very, very bad and Sir would give him the tightening enema, the one that would make him sore for days and his hole hurt terribly whenever he was fucked, that made him so tight it hurt to even take the smallest plug.

Or maybe —and just the thought made him shiver, made his tiny little cock drip watery, underdeveloped semen— he would get both. 

A hand brushed his sweaty hair away from his forehead, Sir's glasses filling his vision. 

"Hey, sport. How're you?"

Zen looked up, the bright lights glaring down at him, and he lazily turned back to Sir, Daddy long-gone to instead be replaced by the mean doctor that loved to play with him. 

He opened his mouth to reply, as Sir told him long ago that if he didn't answer, he'd put him over his knee and spank his hole, but all that came out was a weak mewl.

"That's alright. God, you seem even smaller today. But don't worry, bud; I'll get your little hole all nice and loose, alright?"

Zen couldn't help but weakly tremble in excitement, though he quickly stopped when he realized that it made his vision tilt to the left. 

Sir had him on the really good stuff then. 

"Up, up."

Sir gently flipped him over so that he was on his knees, ass-up and face-down, letting him nuzzle the cushioned table, but he couldn't help but whimper as he was restrained to the table, a massive hand gently parting his cheeks. 

Zen couldn't help but cry out at the first finger, feeling as if he was being split apart, but the pain felt distant, strange. 

That didn't stop his little body from going limp, though. 

He felt disconnected from Sir, from his body.   
He didn't like it. 

He couldn't help but voice his displeasure, and Sir gently started to rub at his prostate, making his tiny knees tremble as his little cock twitched, leaking like a faucet.

"Shh, Shh. I know that it hurts, but you have to be a good boy, bud. You took it so well, keep taking it for me."

Something was wrong.

Usually, fingers slid into his well-worn hole easily, but now it hurt, no matter how distant he felt.

With a little, confused whimper, he realized that he felt much more...tight. 

That meant– Sir had– The tightening–

A sob ripped through his little chest as another finger was added, the lubed gloves on Sir's hand forcing their way into his tight hole, and he whimpered loudly, tears starting to well up in his eyes as he slumped further. 

He could feel Sir's fingers start to scissor, and he cried through the tears and snot that stained his face, getting redder by the second.

Zen's little hole felt like it was going to tear, even though Sir would never damage him so severely.

The six-year-old could barely think through the pain, could barely breathe through it, but he knew that he had to be good and silent for Sir.  
Sir didn't like listening to him talk.

Zen didn't worry about that; he wasn't sure he could talk over the drugs. 

Still, sharp, desperate noises escaped his lips, and he nearly screamed as another shoved its way into him.

"That's it, that's a good boy, Zen. Good boy."

He couldn't help but preen at the praise, and his eyelids drooped further, the aching pain starting to die away as time went on.

He had no idea how long he had drifted, but he somewhat roused when he felt one of Sir's large, gloved hands grab his hips, his tight hole exposed to the much, much older man as the head of Sir's cock slipped in.

Even though the drugs were good, it still made him cry as Sir slowly rocked in.

"That's it, that's a good boy."

All Zen heard was the opening of a marker as Sir bottomed out, his hole burning and his legs trembling as he felt like he was going to split in half.

It hurt, hurt more than the first time Sir took him, hurt more than the first time Daddy took him, and it hurt to think that Sir and Daddy were one in the same, and it hurt to take such a large cock in his hole. 

Zen felt the soft tip of the marker on his back, and he delirious smiled, turning back to look at Sir as he wrote on his back, his cock creating a bulge in his belly.

Sir was writing notes on him, as he often did, about how well he was doing, how his body was reacting in big words that he struggled to read still.

Zen liked it when Sir wrote notes on him; it made him feel important. 

"You're doing very well, Zen."

And then Sir started to pull out of him.  
"But let's see if you can take more, alright?"

Zen clenched down as much as his little body could, more tears springing to his eyes as Sir capped the pen.

Sir couldn't leave him!

Even though it had hurt, he had been filled and full and filled and his belly wasn't round anymore, and he didn't want Sir to leave him!

He didn't want to be empty!

But Sir pulled out of him nonetheless, making his hole gape and wink as much as it could, the drugs making the muscle lax despite the tightening enema given to him while he was unconscious. 

Four fingers slotted inside of him, and Zen whimpered, his poor little hole feeling so tight yet so full as Sir fucked his fingers in and out of him, his hips uselessly rocking forward from the small pushes at his prostate. 

It hurt so badly but it hurt so good. 

Zen could barely take it.

Maybe his little balls would finally drop this time? 

He was torn out of his half-formed thoughts as Sir's thumb rubbed against his hole, the little passage stretched obscenely wide, and Zen barely got in a whimper before Sir's hand was shoved inside, a squelching sound from the live filling his ears as he went limp, his eyes rolling back.

Sir's hand was somehow bigger than his cock, and he took the opportunity to clench down tightly, huffing happily as he tried to pull it in deeper, his walls molding around it completely. 

His thoughts were even more distant as he let himself go to instinct, the restrains and Sir's hand the only thing keeping it up as he quietly moaned, the noise full of pain but still edging on pleasure.

Sir scribbled more on his back, and Zen hesitantly relaxed into it, clenching around Sir's hand to keep it inside as he started to go under again, Sir's gentle hand petting him sweetly as the drugs dragged him down.

Zen woke up in Daddy's lap, impaled on his cock, and he was so glad that Daddy wasn't Sir at the moment that he started to cry, his hole back to being constantly loose and puffy and red, and he loved it.

Loved how he was always loose enough to be fucked by Daddy. 

"Good boy. You did so well, Zen. You helped Daddy a lot with his more...personal research. I'm very proud of you."

Zen trembled with joy, and he buried his face into Daddy's chest, letting Daddy move his hips for him.

"Such a good boy."

Zen promised himself that he would be bad more often.

He just loved to help his Daddy with his research like a good son should.

At least, that was what he told himself....

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the work! Until next time :D


End file.
